Kraven the Hunter
Kraven was a maniacal big game hunter who sought to defeat Spider-Man to prove that he was the greatest hunter in the world. Unlike other hunters, he typically disdained the use of guns or bow and arrows preferring to take down large dangerous animals with his bare hands even though he often made elaborate preparations to weaken a quarry before hand. He also used a mystical serum to give him similar strength to Spider-Man, but even without the serum he was a threat to the wall-crawler. However, Kraven's continual underestimation of the superhero's resourcefulness made him a frustrating quarry. For a time, he gave up hunting Spider-Man, but his manipulative lover, Calypso Ezili, tricked him into believing Spider-Man set his caged animals free. Goading Kraven into resuming his pursuit, both she and Kraven were arrested. Convinced he would never be worthy of Calypso's love until he humbled Spider-Man, Kraven once again hunted Spider-Man. This time, Calypso muted Spider-Man's spider-sense, while the two battled. When Kraven realized Calypso had drugged Spider-Man with a hallucinogenic dart, he stopped the fight out of honor. The police captured the two again. After numerous battles in which Kraven was bested by the Wall Crawler, he finally defeated Spider-Man by shooting him and burying him for what would be his last hunt. He then donned Spider-Man's black costume and set out to prove that he was a greater Spider-Man than Spidey himself. He hunted down and defeated the creature known as Vermin who previously was only able to be defeated after Spider-Man enlisted the help of Captain America. The still living Spider-Man, who had actually been shot with a tranquilizer dart, clawed his way out from the grave and attacked Kraven but the hunter did not retaliate. Believing that he had regained his honor, Kraven released Vermin onto the streets. Spider-Man pursued Vermin while the deranged Kraven took his own life. More on Marvel.com: http://marvel.com/universe/Kraven_(Sergei_Kravinoff)#ixzz2MoElbnNA Battle vs. Predator (by Godkombat21) New York City-10:00 PM Spider-Man lands in an ally way, coated with blood and human skulls. The sight made him want to vomit. He looked around and soon spotted the bloodied mask of whom he knew as The Green Goblin. Suddenly he sidestepped as a large hunting knife landed right in front of his head. Spider-man turned, and there out of the shadows emerged his familiar foe, Kraven The Hunter. "Well, well, Kraven, I never took you for someone whoed do this." "I'm a hunter not a murderer." Kraven responded. He then grabbed his other knife and attempted to slash Spider-man. Spidey avoided his swings easily. "Well, you know I really don't have time for this." Suddenly Spider-man's spider senses started going off. He looked up but was immediatly grabbed by a strange black creature without a face. It quickly dragged Spidey to the roof of the building as Kraven Picked up his knife he had thrown at Spider-man. Suddenly a second creature landed behind Kraven, it hissed and flashed it's claws before lunging at Kraven. Kraven wrestled the beast as it tried to inject it's second mouth into his skull. It lifted it's scorpion like tail ready to impale Kraven when three red dots appeared on it's head and in a blue flash, it's head exploded. Kraven looked up and standing on the edge of the roof was a creature with tribal looking metal armor and a mask. It looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. "You! Spider-man, where is my prey?!" He demanded. The creature simply held up his decapitated head, with his mask still on. Rage filled Kraven as he clenched his fists. The Predator then jumped from the roof in front of Kraven. "I will have your head for this!" He yelled lunging at the Predator with his knives. The Predator extended his wrist blades and the two clashed blades. Kraven backed up for a momment and then jumped at the Predator. The predator rolled out of the way and Kraven ended up lodging his knife into the ground. The Predator took the chance and kicked Kraven with a massive amount of force. This was unexpected and knocked Kraven out cold. The Predator stepped over his incapacitated foe, pondering wheither or not to kill him right there. But it could tell this human was different from the others and thought he'd make a great hunt. He pressed a few buttons on his wrist as he prepared for transport. The Savage Lands-9:30 AM Kraven awoke with a throbbing pain in the back of his head. He looked around confused and dazed. The land was very on familiar. Suddenly he caught a scent, a certain scent that was very familiar. A red light then aimed at his head from out of the trees, he traced the smell and turned just in time to see the source of the light. He rolled out of the way just as a blue blast of energy shot at him. He looked towards the source of the fire but could hardly see anything. He looked closely, when he noticed movement. He reached into his vest, and soon discovered he still had his weapons. He pulled out his boomerang and tossed it into the distance. It's first run through, it didn't hit anything. But as it came back it struck something. Suddenly the cloaked Predator revealed itself. "There you are." Kraven said to himself, as he leaped towards the Predator. he tackled it as they both went tumbling off of the tree. The Predators stabbed his arm with his wrist blade. But Kraven didn't let go. He laughed to himself, "You'll have to do better then that if you want to shake off Sergei Kravinoff." The Predator then grabbed Kraven's arms and to his suprise it flung Kraven off of him. Kraven landed on his feet, but he was suprised by the beasts strength, not even Spider-man could shake Kraven off like that. The Predator then pulled out three shurikans and tossed them at Kraven. Kraven avioded them with little difficulty. The Predator reached to grab more when Kraven took out a whip and struck the Predators hand with it. The Predator grunted a bit with pain as it grabbed the gash on it's hand. He turned towards Kraven. "I must admit, you are trully a prey worth hunting, Your head will look wonderful on my mantle." The Predator growled and pulled out it's combi stick, and lunged at Kraven. Kraven avoided the multiple stabs but the Predator pulled back and swung at Kraven's feet, knocking him off balance. The Predator aimed straight for Kraven's heart, but Kraven intercepted it with his own spear. "Oh no you don't my friend." He said evilly. The two began swinging their weapons at each other. Kraven tried to stabb down on the Predator's shoulder, but it avoided his attack and Kraven loudged his spear in the dirt. The Predator kicked the spear and snapped it off the spear head. Kraven grabbed at the Predator's combi stick. The Predator responds by stabbing Kraven in the side with it's wrist blade. Kraven grunted in pain and the Predator Kicks him against a tree. It attempts to stab him in the heart with the combi stick but Kraven grabs his weapon, as he keeps it a good distance away from his chest. The Predator pushes and edges closer to Kraven. Kraven looks over and sees the headless spear, he grabs it and stabs it's sharp edge into the predator's unarmored side. The Predator roars in pain as Kraven then punches it away from him, and leaps into the trees. The Predator stumbles around in the forest clutching it's side with pain. It reached into its armor and grabbed a syringe. It jabbed it into it's stomach and the hole in it's side begane to heal. Kraven lept through the trees until he was sure he was far enough from the predator. He reached into his vest and pulled out a special potion. He gulped it down and his side healed almost immediatly. Kraven laughed to himself. This creature was unlike anything he had ever face, not even Spider-man would go so far as to try and kill him. But this thing, could think and strategize like a man, trully it was the ultimate prey. He lept through the trees to try and find it. The Predator roamed through the forest searching for Kraven. It's thermal vision couldn't detect moving target. Kraven watched the Predator out of it's vision. "Interesting, it thinks it's hunting me." He thought. The Predator thought it heard ruffling in the trees and fired it's plasma caster into the trees, but it hit nothing. Kraven noticed the weapon on it's shoulder and knew he had to get rid of it. He reached into his vest and pulled out his secret weapon, a hunting rifle. He aimed it carefully at the barrel of the plasma caster and fired. The bullet hit it's target and the Predators weapons sparked before it exploded. The Predator growled and ripped off the weapon as it looked up and saw Kraven aiming at it. It blocked the bullets with it's blades and tossed it's smart disk. Kraven ducked and avoided decapitation but it sliced the branch he stood on as it came back to the Predator. Kraven lands on his feet but had unintentionally tossed the gun when he fell. The Predator picks up the gun and breaks it in half. Kraven doesn't seem phased he simpley takes out a dart gun, and shoots out a few darts. The Predator blocks most of them but one strikes it in the neck. It's vision starts getting blurry as Kraven pulls out his hunting knives. The Predator pulls out the dart and extends it's blades. Kraven swings his knives but thanks to the poison he seems to be moving faster then before. Kraven smiles sinisterly as he slashes the Predator across the stomach. The Predator stumbles against a tree as the poison starts to wear off. "Be still beast, the noblest prey ends the hunt in silence dignity." Kraven says approaching. The Predator growls, this human believes it could hunt him? Unacceptable. Kraven lifted his knife ready to slit the Predator's throat. But the Predator quickly reaches into it's armor and slices Kraven wrist with it's shurikan. Kraven yells in pain as the Predator finally recovers from the poison. In a fit of rage though Kraven punches the Predator with all his strength sending it flying through a tree. The Predator's thermal vision starts to fail, as it discovers that it's mask is now damaged beyond repair. It takes off it's mask and tosses it to the ground. "Ah, you finally show your face." Kraven says. The Predator pulls out more shurikans and toss them at Kraven. Kraven avoids them but the Predator jumps at him and kicks him to the ground. Kraven reaches in a pouch in his vest and pulls out some poison powder. The Predator prepares to stab Kraven but suddenly Kraven flings the dust into the Predator's face. The Predator doesn't inhale the dust, but it's face burned beyond belief. The Predator stumbled back in pain as it's vision was severly hindered. Kraven takes his chance and starts swinging his knives once again. He inflicts much more damage on the Predator, but the creature soon recomposes himself and starts fighting back. The two clash blades vicously, slashing at eachother and blocking the others weapon. Kraven then knees the Predator in the stomach, causing it to stumble over in pain. "You have been formidable prey, but no beast can best Sergei Kravinoff." Kraven said ready to slice the Predator in the back. The Predator looks up and slices Kraven in the leg, causing him to neal down in pain. The Predator then kicks him again against a tree, and grabs his throat. "This can't be happening to Sergei Kravin-" The Predator stabbs Kraven in the chest, stopping him mid sentence. Kraven stumbles over bleeding badly. He sees his knives on the ground and tries to crawl towards his weapons. The Predator yet again takes out his combi stick and jabbs it vicously into Kraven's back. Kraven goes limp with death as the Predator pulls out it's weapon. It then sticks it's hand into Kraven's spine and pulls out Kraven's skull, with his spine still attached. It then roars in the air in victory. Winner: Predator Aftermath The Predator returned to it's ally way gazing at the fresh skull it just harvested. This human certainly was an amazing challenge, it had almost killed the Predator. The Predator thought, there must have been more humans like this one that would put up a challenge. It looked down and noticed a newspaper on the ground. It picked it up and examined the main headline, an article on The Avengers. Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original, battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:European Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors